


you’re drowning in the water so I offered you my hand

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Intersections [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I wrote this instead of therapy, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey wakes first after Holdo rams the Supremacy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey
Series: Intersections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	you’re drowning in the water so I offered you my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rejection
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Not my usual, but I was struggling with some tough memories today. Not like super-serious, but they still hurt. Basically, I had this friend I mostly became friends with out of pity, and I tried to fix his problems. I failed, and eventually blocked him on Discord. Then he retaliated by trying to turn people on Discord against me. I’m struggling, admittedly, including the few good times I had with him.
> 
> As much as I have issues with Rey’s characterization in TLJ, I can at least respect her for getting out when she could. Even TROS...she didn’t start to love Ben (in a way?) until he became a better person. (Assuming that’s what the kiss was) So I’m starting to accept Rey’s characterization, of sorts. Here’s to you, Rey Skywalker: when things got tough, you got out. Right on, beautiful (as Stephen King would say). Right on. 
> 
> Title from “Scars” by Papa Roach. Because I’m a 2000s YouTube lady, through and through.

When Rey wakes from the Supremacy shaking — _something_ shook it, though she has no idea what — she looks around to see that Kylo’s still unconscious. Lying on the floor.  
  
Somehow, she woke first. She can’t say why — though “what exactly hit the Supremacy” is another good question, now that she thinks about it.  
  
Kylo’s unconscious. Ben’s unconscious. She looks over at him, feeling, suddenly, like she’s going to be sick.  
  
She trusted him. Poured her secrets out to him — and for what reason? She remembers coming back from the Mirror Cave, thwarted and angry and needing at least _someone_ to talk to. Stupid, stupid, she thinks. She probably deserved what she got, now that she thinks about it —  
  
Of course, how was she supposed to know that Snoke was controlling all this? She can’t see the future. Obviously. Otherwise...she would have seen that Kylo was going to do this. To ascend the throne. To throw her insecurities back at her when she tried to help him.  
  
Ben Solo wouldn’t have done that...  
  
But does she even know who Ben Solo is, now that she thinks about it? Does she know his favorite color? His hopes and dreams? Does she know who he was before?  
  
She was a stupid girl, she thinks. How did that happen? She survived in the Jakku desert for fourteen years and somehow fell for this?  
  
She has to go. Of course she does. She’ll have time for self-pity later. For wondering what she did wrong. She looks down at Kylo, still prone on the floor.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Ben,” she says. “Someone will save you. But that someone isn’t me.”  
  
She turns around just then, and takes the last escape pod out of the Supremacy, towards the Falcon. She’ll have time for self-pity later.


End file.
